I Will Not!
by Crazy4urlove
Summary: Two mouths after leaving the Von Trapp family and moving to Lienz, Maria gets a suprising visiter.


I Hope you like this fic, I'm not to sure of it. So if anyone has any tips on how to make this fic better, then be my guest.

* * *

**I Will Not!**

'What was he doing now?' She thought idly.

Maria was wondering round the mansion's grounds again, deep in thought. Almost every night for the past two mouths she had gone on this night-time stroll; trying, unsuccessfully, to clear her thoughts, which were never far away from the Captain, or his children.

He always invaded her dreams as well. Which was another reason why she went on these walks, to clear her mind before bed. It never worked, but she liked to think it helped a little. She still saw his eyes burning into hers and baring her very sole; still felt his strong broad shoulders beneath her fingers, and his hands searing her flesh ̶ even through her dress ̶ as they danced; and the memory of his smile still had the power to make her heart race, her breath catch, her blood boil and her cheeks flush.

Her eyes were clouding with tears again. 'That's not helping, is it? Crying over what can never be.' She told herself, sternly, taking a seat on a bench near the fountain. 'Why hope that every little girl with blond hair was Gretl? That every laughing group of children were them?' She had to stop getting excited every time she saw a dark-haired, tall man. She thought she saw him today in the square, but when the man turned around it wasn't. Each time that happed it was breaking her heart anew.

Even if it were him, would he notice her? 'No' she answered her own question. Why would he? She was after all just the governess, a servant no less. Anyway he would have the Baroness as his wife by now, as it should be. There was no comparison between herself and society's finest.

'You should be thankful for what you have.' She whispered into the darkness, and of course she was, for she did have a lot. She had a job, a roof over her head and was loved by everyone in the mansion.

When she had went back to the villa she was crushed by what she'd heard. The children, Herr Detweiler, the Baroness and the captain were on the back patio. She had crept up behind them to surprise them and was in the bushes. She had just got within hearing range when she heard Gretl ask.

"_Father, who is our new governess going to be?"_

"_Well..."_

The Captain stood up and moved behind the baroness.

"_...Your not going to have a governess anymore."_

The children and herself were all perplexed by this statement and she heard a chorus of _"Were not?"_ from them.

"_No, your going to have a new mother."_

He placed his hand on the baroness's shoulder and smiled at his children. She new then that he could never belong to her, nor the children. She turned on her heal and ran the whole way back to the abbey. she thought she herd her name being called, but didn't turn around to see, she just ran, with barely held tears in her eyes.

When she got back to the abbey tears were streaming, unchecked down her face. The Reverend Mother had held her while she cried out her sorrow. She stayed the night and the next day was sent away. The Reverend Mother had promised Maria not to let the children or the Captain know of her whereabouts. She didn't think she could bare to see them again, it would be too painful.

Maria had been sent to work for a niece of the Reverend Mother's, who lived just outside of Lienz, a city not far from the Italian border. Their mansion was on the banks of the Drava river, they had built a pier which had the boats tied to.

She was governess to two lovely twins, a boy and a girl. Their mother, Lady Leah, was delightful, as was their father, Thomas. Both Leah and Thomas were deeply in love with each other, and she and Leah had formed a fast friendship. Leah had told her last week the mysteries and scandal behind her meeting with Thomas.

She had been an orphan at birth and had spent her life caring for the sick that came to the Nonnberg abbey, which is were her mother had her sent to when she died. Several years ago a woman came to the gate asking for her aid. The woman had heard of her medical skills from a praising past patient. The woman wanted someone with medical experience to go with her to her brothers house in Lienz. She was alone and pregnant and needed help, as Leah was not strictly a nun, she agreed to be the lady's companion on her journey. It was agreed that after the birth of the child she would be safely transported back to the abbey, if that was her wish. During her stay in Lienz, were they used to live until the death of their father, she fell in love with Thomas and he with her. They received blessing from family and close friends but society shunned them, for a while at least.

Now they are on every wedding list and every ball list, in fact, they're on every list. Money, it seems, holds a lot of sway in society.

In return, Maria had told Leah the story of her broken heart. She tried not to say who it was she was so madly in love with, but Leah had gotten it out of her. She had promised not to tell anyone his name, and Maria trusted her so she let it be.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a footfall on the gravelled path. She looked up and saw a dark figure moving slowly along the path towards her. It was a man, she could tell by the broad set of his shoulders. He was tall and was walking with a determined air. Now she could see that he had dark hair and...

She gasped and stood up. It can't be, it just can't be. How could he find her? She had made sure that wasn't possible.

"So there you are." The Captain said when he was within earshot. "You are a very difficult woman to find. Do you know I have been looking for you everywhere since sundown."

"Wha...how...?" She stammered as he stopped in front of her.

"How did I know you were here?" He finished for her with a rakish grin on his face, that she was itching to slap off. "Your friend and employer, Leah was it, wrote to me. She asked me if the children would like to see you, for she new how much you missed them and she wanted to cheer you up."

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Maria screamed, anger flashing in her eyes. "I am going to kill her!" She ground out and made to walk past him, but he grasped her wrist and swung her round to face him.

"Oh no you don't, your not getting away from me that easily. Now that I've found you, you're never going to get away from me again." As he was saying this he gently but firmly drew her into his arms, his speech complete he touched her lips with his own.

The kiss was teasing at first, and Maria stiffened with shock. As the kiss deepened however, she found herself responding. Her arms sneaked around his neck and she tilted her chin so he could deepen their first kiss. He moaned in response, wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer, moulding her frame to his.

He kissed her until she was weak in the knees and he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

'What on earth did he just do?' She thought as she pulled out of his arms. 'Why did he do that? What was he playing at? He was married and here he was, kissing her. She couldn't allow this to happen.

"What are you doing here? I mean, what do you want? She asked, walking to the fountain and staring into it.

"You." He answered simply, coming up behind her.

"Me?" She swung round to face him and gasped when she found he was barely two inches away from her. Then she saw the glint in his eyes, and her eyes blazed with fury as she understood what he meant. "Are you crazy?" She asked in disbelieve.

"Maybe." He answered with a grin. "But You made me crazy." He justified. "And you will be mine, Maria. You wont hide from me again."

"Go to hell!" She hissed, 'Sorry God'. He chuckled and took her in his arms again, she struggled against his chest. "I will not be your whore."

"I have already been there, I know it well. Thanks to you though, my love, I no longer have to go back. And as for being my whore, who said anything about that. I want you as my wife, my lover, my companion and my soul mate." He whispered all this against a spot just below her ear, his voice thick with passion. This made her gasp, but whether it was from his words or what he was doing to her, she didn't know.

"That's bigamy Captain." She whispered against his shoulder.

He held her away from him, looking deep into her eyes. "Don't worry your pretty little head about that, my darling. The Baroness left when she saw you running away the day we made the announcement. She said it was fate you came back when you did. She told me to go after you and that she was going back to Vienna. By the time I spotted you again after guessing where you were headed, you were at the abbey gates, and behind them before I could get to you."

After realisation sank in she through herself into his waiting arms and kissed him for all she was worth. She had him, and she would never let him go, except to god.

He broke the kiss and put her from him so he could regain his breath, but still kept hold of one hand. He then took something out of his pocket and knelt down on one knee in front of her. He presented he with the object while saying. "Maria, will you marry me and make me the happiest of men?"

In what turned out to be a small box was a small, white gold diamond ring. The diamonds were set in the shape of a bird on a branch, the bird had it's beak open.

"Oh Capt..."

"Georg." He corrected.

"Georg. It's beautiful. Yes I will marry you. I can't think of anything that would make me happier." They kissed again.

Georg pulled back, way to soon for Maria's liking, but she could tell he had something to say. So she remained silent.

He looked deep into her eyes. "It's a Nightingale."

"Mmmm...What?"

"The ring, it's shaped like a Nightingale. A bird Known for it's singing voice."

"I wonder why?" She asked, not grasping what he was saying.

"Because you're my Nightingale Maria, one that I've caught and never let fly."

"My wings are clipped are they?" She asked, playfully.

"Well and truly." He answered and, after a moments thought said. "I love you, my little Nightingale."

"I love you too, my captor." And they kissed like they were going to be pulled apart any minute, which is exactly what happened. Eleven pears of feet could be heard running down the path towards the couple, who were now drawing reluctantly apart. The next minute, Maria was bowled over by seven ecstatic children. A man and a woman grabbed the two other children there, and held them away, determined to let the Von Trapp children say hello to their new mother in piece.

"I'm sorry Georg." The woman said as she held her child away. "I tried to keep them at bay as long as I could, but they wanted to see Maria."

"Don't worry about that Leah." Georg said, noticing that his fiancée was getting back on her feet and was looking at Leah with a face of thunder. "I think you should start worrying about how fast you can run." He said with a gleam in his eye. He took the hand of the child as the mother made a quick get-away, with Maria in hot pursuit and the laughter of the small crowed that had gathered.

By the time everyone had calmed down, the two girls were hugging the live out of each other. Everything was now, how it should be.

* * *

Well, your thoughts pls. Not to sure on the nightingale thing. Not eeven sure if people can actually do that to a ring, not at that time anyway.


End file.
